valhallamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Druidism
Description Druids commune with nature and use those powers against their enemies. They are most at home in forests and most of their spells will only work in a forest, but some may be used outside regardless. Abilities Rank One *Find Water (Out) - You always know where fresh water is no matter where you are. This ability will indicate the direction of the nearest source of fresh water, even if that is a well. *Sense - When inside a forest, you can talk to the trees and sense anyone else in the forest besides you. *Plant (Out) - You can turn an area of ground into a ripe planting area anywhere, even if its stone. Rank Two *Grow (Out) - You are connected to nature and may encourage the growth of plants and trees. Every success advances a plants growth by a year. *Vines - You command the forest around you to grab your enemy. This acts as a grapple and follows the same rules. The caster rolls the default dice pool minus the enemies grapple defense. Rank Three *Kill (Out) - You may kill nature at your whim. You can force a plant or tree to slowly wither and die. Each success causes the plant or tree to wither by a year. *Barkskin - While in a forest, you may infuse yourself with the forest's essence and add success armor to your body. It only works against bashing at this rank. Rank Four *Hear - The forest carries the words of others to your ears so that you may hear the conversation of anyone inside a forest. *Speak - The forest will carry your words to any other person in the forest. Rank Five *Earthen Weapon (out) - Nature will create a weapon out of the very ground for you. All weapons made in this way can be whatever shape the caster wants and do 2L damage and have durability 4. *Earthen Armor (Out) - Nature will create armor out of the very ground for you. Each success adds armor to your character that can be used against bashing and lethal, however, for every 3 successes it adds a -1 penalty to movement. Rank Six *Create Seed (Out) - Allows you to create a seed that can then grow into a tree. *Find Forest (Out) - Instinctively know the location of the nearest forest. Rank Seven *Summon Critter (Out) - Summons a denizen of the forest realm to come to your aid in some way *Faerie Fire (out) - Surround someone with a glow that persists even when cloaked in shadow. *Healing Salve (Out) - can produce a healing salve from the ground that can cure most wounds. Heals successes / 2 rounded up Lethal damage or Success Bashing damage or Successes / 3 rounded down agg. Rank Eight *Thorns (Out) - Thorns burst out of the ground to attack and grapple your enemy. If successfully grappled the enemy takes 1 bashing every turn until he escapes. *Tangles (Out) - Vines burst from the ground and entangle your enemy. Like the vines spells earlier but capable of being used outside a forest. Rank Nine *Create Farmland (Out) - You truly understand nature. You can create a large area of farm land at will. Unlike the earlier spell which only created an area big enough for a tree, this spell will hollow out success x 25 yards of land into fertile farming land. Rank Ten *Forestry (Out) - Not an ability that you activate, but when in a forest you are always intimately aware of your surroundings. You know of people coming and going and no one can surprise you. Inside your forest you automatically nullify surprise, outside you know where the nearest forest is at whim. Rules Any spell marked Out may be used outside of a forest.